


Two Souls Linger

by probablykenma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, No character is mentioned but it's Fukawa's POV its so ambigious im so sorry its my stTTTYYYYLEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablykenma/pseuds/probablykenma
Summary: Touko wonders about the present, and reminisces on the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my writing is SHIT have this  
> thanks for reading boo

A wave surrounded me. It was so wonderful, a feeling of calmness, serenity. Tranquility lurked about me. Her hand, her touch on me. So warm, so otherwordly. She and I being so close to eachother, it was so new.

I didn't understand. I think about how it happened, like a flash. Two eyes met and two souls came together, a reeling connection like nothing I had constructed in my novels. Her smile, her voice, her everything. It astounded me. It was so annoyingly delicate, so beautiful. Like something you would preserve in your home. An aura of liveliness, yet such privacy, like nothing ever experienced by one such as my self. 

But why? Why me? Of all people, why was I the one captured in her eyes? In the midst, she saw me, and thought, this was a woman of destiny. 

Then again, she was finely traced in my mind, also. Had it been fate? I still ask if it had been. I never believed it in, I didn't believe in anything. I only believed in a harsh reality, a stone cold road, walked only by mine. But it was suddenly brought to life by the Sun, it was a source of my beginnings. She was a source of my beginnings.

We lock eyes and a radiant glow glistened, my new life begun. I believed again. The first glorious sight of love. I knew this could be for the better. I could be for the better. I thought only in books I could know a feeling of tenderness, but here I am. Hand in hand with the most beautiful person on this Earth, regardless of what people say. 

I'd love her for eternity, a bond so strong, something I had wished for all of my life. I dreamed of it, I yearned for it, but here it is, right now, in my grasp. Something so passionate and tender, so close. And the moments when she and I lean in towards eachother, every moment leading up to it, that is when I truly find my peace. I find my heart, my thoughts, my everything. How did someone so lovely come into my life? When did my life have purpose like this?

I truly believe it was when I first set sight of her that my world finally opened up. A grasp speaking to me, saying, 'Come here. You're finally needed.' and my time had come. 

I curl up closer to her and my mouth lingers for a second as I find my words, and I whisper, "I love you."


End file.
